


记忆失控

by Foyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo





	记忆失控

他看到一片大雪。  
   
头顶的强光刺得他发晕。  
   
颤抖的视野里，他握刀的双手、苍白的指尖。  
   
还有就是——  
   
血。  
   
他看到血洇开在雪地里……  
   
最原终一猛然醒神，发生了什么？  
   
对了！他想起来了，刚刚照了回忆灯，可是——  
   
“如果我可以参加弹丸论破，我想成为超高校级的侦探……”  
   
头疼欲裂。

“我要策划出无人识破的案子，我会成为第一个成功的凶手……”  
   
……  
   
视野摇晃了起来。

这些……是他的记忆？  
   
眼前好像旧电视一般花白一片，他的思绪断片了几秒钟，剧烈的疼痛充斥着他的头颅。  
   
血。  
   
他看到有人倒在血泊中，自己沾血的脸上露出阴森的笑容……  
   
强烈的头疼几乎要让他崩溃。  
   
“……我至今已经有过好多次杀人的经历，我相信既然我可以躲过警察的追捕，我就一定能在弹丸论破中赢得胜利，所以请务必……”  
   
最原终一突然听到了尖叫声，这声音硬生生地把他拉回到了现实，愣了一会，他才意识到这声音是他身旁的王马小吉发出的。  
   
王马小吉？为什么他会在这里？  
   
最原终一尝试思考……对了，是黑白熊把两人关在了一个房间，而后强行对他们用了回忆灯。  
   
“新动机……恢复记忆……”他喃喃地回忆起了黑白熊之前的话。

最原强忍着脑袋里的痛楚，把视线定格在王马的身上。  
   
令他大吃一惊的是，王马小吉此时蜷缩在角落里，浑身抖得厉害。

他在哭。

那张脸虽然时常挂着虚假的眼泪，但是这种崩溃绝望、如同弱小动物一般的神情，却从未在他脸上出现过，此时此刻，最原才意识到，无论是过于白皙的皮肤，还是小巧纤细的身形，王马小吉的外表太过精致脆弱，似乎稍微用力就能轻易毁灭。  
   
他哭泣的样子楚楚可怜，胆怯的紫眸含泪望着他。  
   
最原本应该去安慰他，去询问他的情况，可是与之相反，他产生了一种不该在此时出现的感情。  
   
兴奋。  
   
这是最原唯一能感觉到的。  
   
他无法掌控自己的情绪，过量的兴奋几乎让他昏聩，他像是要被另一个自己吞噬，绝望的高热冲上他的大脑，好像浑身上下被烈火点燃，注意到的时候，他已经控制不住自己的身体，干燥的喉咙、湿透的脊背、粗重的喘息……他发现自己大汗淋漓，仿佛马上就要浑身燃烧着脱水致死。  
   
冷静冷静冷静！  
   
他冲自己大喊，却看到另一个自己咆哮着冲过来。  
   
好想看王马君沾满血的样子……

仿佛一切理性，堕入了黑暗。

…………

 

“为什么？”

“为什么偏偏是我？”

“为什么不放过我？”

“求求你们！”

他听到了自己的哭喊。无人在意他绝望的哭声，极重的拳脚落在他身上，他本能地伸手护住自己，蜷缩成一团。

刺耳的笑声。

………

意识回笼时，王马小吉发现自己在哭，像回忆里一样缩成一团。

恢复记忆？

他好像听到黑白熊这么说。

王马咬了咬牙，要骗人好歹拿点像样的东西出来啊！回忆灯一向让人无法相信，更别提这次的记忆，笨蛋才会当真的吧？

可是为什么他会深受影响？以往的回忆灯都没有这样的效果。这种感觉像是身体里强行融入了另一个人格，思想和身体的掌控权好像都要被夺走，王马无法克制发抖的身子，无法克制掉落的眼泪，甚至无法静下来思考。

不对，这不对。

那个令人作呕的、挥之不去的弱小身影……

一双手突然捧住了他的脸，温暖的、柔软的指尖抚去他的眼泪。

一瞬间，王马吓得怔住了。

最原酱还在这里！

王马僵硬起来，但好在此时，身体的主动权稍微交还到了自己手中，他稍作调整，控制住了眼泪，转而露出了笑脸：“尼嘻嘻，骗你的啦！最原酱不会又上当了吧？”

然而，他马上注意到了最原终一的变化，这幅模样本不可能出现在他的身上——那张美丽得有些阴柔的脸，此时却阴鸷乖张，背光的金眸铄铄闪光，带着可怖的笑意，令人浑身恶寒。

这不是平常的最原酱。   
   
王马小吉听到了恐惧的声音，他想逃跑却双腿发软，甚至无法站起来。那双捧住他脸颊的双手慢慢滑下，最终覆盖在了他的脖颈上。  
   
“最原酱……”  
   
王马出声呼唤他，最原的手指却突然收紧了力道，突如其来的压迫感扼住了他的呼吸，他吓得发抖，不敢反抗，只能因为缺氧的痛苦下意识挣动几下，视线渐渐模糊……

毕竟他如此弱小……

不！他必须反抗！

王马小吉努力夺回意识，一脚踹开了最原，踉跄着起身想跑，却被一把拽了回来，一只手扯住了他的头发，把他的头狠狠撞到墙板上。

耳旁一阵蜂鸣，王马感觉有粘稠的液体顺着脸颊流下来，头颅本就疼得发胀，此时更是眼冒金星，他倒在地上，勉强仰视着上方的最原终一。  
   
昔日的侦探唇角含笑，溅上鲜血的脸庞诡异而生艳，神情漠然冷淡，又堕落疯狂。

刺耳的笑声。

王马小吉无法控制自己的恐惧，这样的最原比那些霸凌者还要可怕百倍，然而残存的骄傲让他克制着颤抖，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他紧咬着牙关，内心却已经开始了求饶。

放过我吧！放过我吧！放过我吧！

他一遍一遍地在心里重复着，眼泪不住地掉落。

“诶？怎么了吗？王马君？”最原终一拉扯着他的头发，把他的脸拖到自己眼前，笑道，“该不会又是假哭吧？”

围巾、上衣、腰带……王马小吉感觉自己身上的衣服被一件件除去，最终什么都不剩，而那位侦探依旧衣冠楚楚，俯下身啃咬着他白嫩的脖颈，王马小吉这次再也不敢挣扎，不敢反抗，骨子里的怯弱让他放弃全部，逆来顺受地承受着一切，偶尔才会因为身上人的动作发出一两声闷哼。

王马喘息着，感到一只手顺着腰线一路向下，抓住他的大腿，他浑沌而不安，那只手毫不犹豫地拉开了他的双腿，而后顺着他的脊背，摩擦进他的股缝。那纤细的、骨节分明的手指顶了进去，异物感让他下意识地扭动了起来，却立刻被牢牢地按住，又深入一节，在穴内搅动起来。  
   
最原埋头吮舔起他的乳首，带来的酥麻感让王马小吉呻吟出声，却马上紧紧咬住了嘴唇，不再吭气。

最原注意到了他的动作，笑着伸手捏住了他的下巴，双指钻进了他的嘴，抓握住那软红的舌头，在他口中进出，指尖刮搔过他的敏感处，吞咽不下的津液顺着下颌滑下，留下一片淫靡。  
   
“嗯……唔…哈……”

王马小吉发出愉悦与羞耻的颤音，他觉得屈辱，但内心里的怯意与服从让他浑身发抖，他无法停止自己卑微的想法，开始温驯地小口舔弄吮吸起最原的手指，红润的小舌扫过白皙的指缝，泪濛濛的眸子讨饶地望着他。

“超高校级的总统，也是会露出这种表情的啊。”

最原终一笑着加重了手里的力道，让他无法说出反驳的话，只能发出破碎的喘息。王马本应该耻辱，却无法抑制自己的兴奋，他更加卖弄讨好地舔舐起最原的手指，记忆中的卑微下贱蚕食着他原本的骄傲，痛苦的眼泪扑簌簌地落下。

“乖孩子……”  
   
他听到耳边的轻喃，那声音太过温柔，似乎并不属于这样的施暴者，却让低微的他得到了极大的安抚。  
   
温暖的手指抽离了他的体内，而后，那双手架起了他的双腿，无可比拟的壮硕之物一点一点地砌入他的身体，好像要把他整个人撑破，疼痛让他攥紧了最原的上衣，睁大的眸子泪水滚落。  
   
沉寂了几秒后，最原终一开始了征讨，双手紧紧扣着他的腰臀，一下一下狠烈地撞击，几次下来便成功寻到了能让他发狂的那处。过分的疼痛，带来的却是把一切抛之脑后的爽利，体内似乎埋了颗下流的种子，每次的冲击都让它生长几分，痛感伴随着快感，几乎要顺着甬道破顶而出，从尾骨一路蔓延到发顶。破碎的喘息、口不择言的呻吟、哭红的眼角，满脸的泪水和涎水，王马小吉浑身瘫软在地上，被顶得连一句完整的话都说不出来。

“嗯……哈……最、最原…嗯……”

“你这张嘴，除了谎话，原来还会发出这种声音啊。”

最原冷笑着宣言，狭小的房间里，周围温度炽热不退，空气烫得灼人，他看到王马雪白的颈子、扭动的细腰、张开的双腿……仿佛记忆中的鲜血滴在雪地里，洇开一片艳色，绽出无限淫靡的红与白。  
   
他狂笑着，双手再次掐住了王马的脖颈，手下的力量渐渐增加，王马双眼睁大，两腿不甘地挣扎起来，喉咙里挤出几丝气音，两手用力拉扯着最原的手腕，空气的稀缺让他张大了嘴，意识逐渐远去……

好像记忆……失控了。  
   
阴沉的巷口，数不清的拳打脚踢，浑身上下麻木的疼痛，已经哭哑了的嗓子拼命祈求着。  
   
好想死好想死好想死……  
   
内心的声音宛如来自地狱的低鸣。  
   
“恶心，想死的话就快点去死好了，装什么可怜。”  
   
…………  
   
“我想参加弹丸论破，反正像我这样…应该也是第一个死的吧……”  
   
光与影在眼前交织，夹杂着灰暗的画面，他感到自己频临高潮……  
   
“那个……如果可以的话，希、希望可以把我变得不这么招人讨厌……”  
   
残破的身体，几近虚脱的急喘，混合着窒息带来的残酷快感，混沌的口齿无意识地发出疯狂的呻吟与呐喊……  
   
“如、如果是超高校级的总统这样了不起的角色，应该…会交到很多朋友吧……”  
   
………  
   
绝顶的快感冲破了思绪，高潮来临的一瞬间，他听到了哭声，那是撕心裂肺、悲恸欲绝的嚎啕。  
   
什么嘛，这样绝望的声音，居然是他自己发出来的。

…………

fin.

 

 

ps：其实这篇我想开成既是阴凡，又有点阴最和现吉的感觉？因为阴最人格的强势度要大于凡吉，所以对现人格的影响更大一点，因此最原几乎完全变成了阴最，而小吉是凡吉与现吉交融。

我觉得自己有点过分。  
我对不起小吉。  
但我就是想使劲欺负他wwww

最后一段梗源自n站一个视频，小吉弹丸论破面试时说自己想要交到朋友，联想到他在游戏最后孤独一人死去的结局，简直是恶意满满ORZ


End file.
